Dunban vs. Auron
Dunban vs. Auron is a What-If? One Minute Melee between Dunban of Xenoblade Chronicles and Auron of Final Fantasy X. This is John1Thousand’s Twenty-Eighth Episode of One Minute Melee. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues ELPORT - Divergent) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Dunban.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Auron.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Shulk's party were in a grassy area as they were trying to get on top of the terrian. Dunban was trying to keep up with the group, but ended up getting lost. This was quickly noticed by Shulk. Shulk: Hey everyone, where is Dunban? There was no answer along with confusion among the group. Shulk then requested that everyone split up and try to find their companion. Dunban was on a lower slope when he noticed a strange light coming towards his direction. The light became bright enough that the swordsman had to cover his eyes from the blinding light. When it did clear, he noticed a man that was not part of there world. Dunban: Hey you! Who are you? This caused the man with a large katana to turn around and face Dunban from the opposing side of him. Auron: You may call me many things, but my name is Auron. Dunban: Right. Now I may ask you to leave. Auron: Why is that? Dunban: Your presence is a threat to this realm. Auron then grabbed his katana and was ready to stand his ground and engaged upon the enemy. Auron: Why must this be everyone's first instinct. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Guitar Solo "The Fire Shoto" - Ken's Theme Street Fighter) 60 The two swordsman then leaped towards each other as their swords clashed with each other. The two then separated from each other. Auron launched his sword at Dunban. He sidesteps as the next attack hits the swordsmen. Auron keeps up the pressure by hitting Dunban with his sheath and catching his sword. He then uses his magic and sends them at Dunban. He then attempts to block, but is ultimately barraged by magic. 53 Dunban dashes forward and attacks with his sword, which Auron blocks and uses thundaga to counter it. Auron then uses his katana, thundaga, and firaga together to land several hits on Dunban. However before Auron could impale him, Dunban rolls under the firaga and counters with several slashes followed by blasting Auron back and get some distance. Dunban: Not bad, how about this? 39 Dunban throws several projectiles at Auron, who dodges around them as they whip through the air around him. Auron attempts to use thundaga again, but Dunban then punches Auron in the air. Auron catches himself when he lands. Auron counters with firaga sword, leaving a cut Dunban's leg. Auron: Just give up! Dunban: Watch who your talking to Auron dashes at Dunban to strike him repeatedly. Dunban stabs his sword to the ground and braces the amount of slashes. When he gets the opportunity uses his sword as a bat to knock Auron back. Auron barley has enough time to put his sword up to prevent being turned into two as the power of the attack can be felt in the clash. 25 Auron and Dunban stare each other, as it felt like an eternity. Both of the fighters were dripping with blood out of the wounds. Both of them stood up and smirked. Auron grabs his katana and Dunban grabbed his sword. Auron: Seems that this will come to the bitter end. Dunban: I agree. Let us dance. 13 The two dash at each other, Auron draws his sword in the fashion of quick draw technique and Dunban to use his final slash. The two then collided with great force. The place turns into white with light as the two samurai landed as they waited to see who would fall. The time finally came as blood sprayed into the air. Auron had slashed Dunban across the chest. 9 Dunban: I will not fall so easily. Auron then pulled away his sword as he started to walk away from the swordsman. Dunban then quickly got up. Dunban: Is that it. Your going to leave me like this you coward. Auron: Not quite. My job is done. 1 With that line, an electric shock of thundaga hit the swordman, Dunban: incapacitating him. K.O. Auron: You will be out for quite some time friend. A blue aura was surrounding the katana wielder as he was returning to his world. This was just in time as Shulk and his party had found Dunban nearby. Auron: Time to comeback home. Results This melee's winner is Auron!!! (Cues Final Fantasy X - Main Battle Theme Drum Cover) Category:John1Thousand Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles